The Order of the Phoenix The early days
by kylie90210
Summary: RPG challenge for the Hideaway... Dumbledore chooses ten students for a special task force... Will they accept?


The Order of the Phoenix – The early days. Once upon a time… 

The story thus far:

Teachers:

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Horace Slughorn

7th Year students:

Molly Prewitt

Arthur Weasley

Alice Dippet

Frank Longbottom

5th Year students:

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Lily Evans

Severus Snape

30 years ago…

The Great Hall was bustling with activity. Headmaster Dumbledore surveyed the area with a proud smile. So many students, all happy to be back for a new year at Hogwarts. Young Arthur Weasley holding the hand of Molly Prewitt, who was smiling shyly, making the young Mr Weasley blush so red, his ears tinged red.

Alice Dippet and Frank Longbottom, sitting side by side, pouring over the contents of a Defence against the Dark Arts text book, explaining it to one another, encouraging one another.

Severus Snape, sitting sullenly at the Slytherin table, his head buried in a book, but not his concentration, which seemed to belong to the Gryffindor table.

James Potter and Sirius Black making jokes loudly, seemingly to attract attention, and often at the expense of Peter Pettigrew, who seemed as if he were enjoying just being there. Remus Lupin kept wiping his palms on his robes, and seemed too distracted with thought to care much about his friends' boisterousness. Lily Evans, sitting across the table with her friends, glaring at the obnoxiousness of her classmates.

Yes, they were quite a group. The future of Wizard kind. It never failed to amaze Professor Dumbledore how much time, and students, had gone by. Why, if he tried, he could even remember a young Minerva in his transfiguration class, so bright and eager to learn. But he pushed those thoughts away quickly, not wanting to be reminded of his age that much.

He chuckled. He had many years left, and many students' left to teach. He rose for his annual beginning of term welcome, immediately drawing attention to himself, and bringing a silence to his students.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts! Congratulations to all first years sorted, may your house be like a second home to you over the next seven years. A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is, as always, out of bounds. I wish all of you the best of luck in your studies, particularly fifth and seventh years, who this year will study for their OWLs and NEWTs. Now, I realise that you all are tired, and wish to be well rested for you morning classes. But I would like to ask Molly Prewitt, Arthur Weasley, Alice Dippet, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Severus Snape to stay behind so I may have a word. That is all."

Professor Dumbledore sat back down, and noted the curious looks on the faces of some students. It was quite uncommon for the Headmaster to wish to talk to nine Gryffindors and one Slytherin. Professor Slughorn ambled over, and Professor MaGonagall also joined the Headmaster, waiting for the ten students. Soon all were gathered around him, themselves looking quite perplexed.

Professor Dumbledore addressed the students once the Great Hall was emptying.

"Ah… Now you may wonder why I have chosen you all, such an odd assortment of students, to stay behind. I realise you all are young, but you also all show a… quality."

His eyes lingered on Peter Pettigrew, the one person here he had had quite a few doubts about. He had finally included him because Minerva was quite insistent that his three friends would have told him all about it anyway.

"A quality that may come in quite helpful to the Wizarding world over the next few years. I would like the ten of you, to form a sort of task force. It will require irregular meetings, sometimes extra lessons with either Professor MaGonagall, Professor Slughorn, or myself, and it will require your loyalty and secrecy. I shall not divulge any more information until I have your word that I have those two things. I realise, being in fifth and seventh years you will have plenty on your plate as it is, so I will understand if you do not wish to participate. However, this task force may very well be the key to the future. Please, take sometime to think it over, and visit my office to let me know."

With that, Professor Dumbledore, smiled, and walked off. It had taken a lot of consideration to choose these students, and he knew they may not all join, due to certain problems within the group. But Professor Dumbledore hoped they would. He had faith in _nearly_ every one of them.

Over the next few days, all ten of them came to see him. Some in pairs, some individually.

Alice Dippet and Frank Longbottom came first. They arrived in his office looking curious, yet determined. They agreed to join, and agreed to keep it confidential.

As did Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley. Molly seemed slightly nervous, and kept wringing her hands, but Arthur seemed to comfort her, and they both left, looking happier than they had when they came in. Professor Dumbledore guessed they both needed assurance they weren't getting in over their heads.

Next came Lily Potter, who seemed calm, and certain. Dumbledore had wondered whether she would agree, being that she would be without her friends, and unable to talk to them about it.

He had wondered the same about Severus Snape, who had needed some convincing and reassurance from Dumbledore before he agreed. He knew it would be hard to be the only Slytherin, and he was well aware of the problem Severus had with James and Sirius. But Severus seemed to feel this, whatever it was, was more important. After some talking, he agreed, much to Dumbledore's relief. Severus was a clever wizard, and much needed.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all came together. James and Sirius seemed confident, whereas Remus had worries, and Peter seemed fearful. Nether the less, they all agreed.

Dumbledore told them all the same thing. To meet him that Friday night, in his office, where they would be told the intricacies of Dumbledore's thinking.

He would not reveal it all yet, no. For now, it was best if Dumbledore kept his worries about Tom Riddle to himself. But he would tell them why he had asked them to join him.

The Order of the Phoenix had been born.


End file.
